British Sea Power
British Sea Power (BSP) was originally founded on the Azure Ocean on September 7, 2003. Crystalclaws was the founder of the crew, and is still captain. The crew current sails the Cerulean Ocean and was founded there on 28 October, 2003. The crew currently flies the flag of Looterati. Public Statement WE FEAR NO BEER - Bring the splishy! Our three main gaming priorities are drinking, pillaging and drinking, and we expect all our crew members to take these aspects very seriously. We have an irrational dislike of script kiddy talk. Anyone caught saying 'w00t' without permission will be planked. Users of the word 'l33t' or variants thereof will receive harsh discipline. Please check before jumping on board a boat at sea - it could be that the officer in charge wants to be on their own, for trading or memorisation. We expect pirates, whether full members or jobbers, to work while on board; please don't stand idle. To join the crew as a cabin person, the only requirements are the agreement of a BSP officer that you have worked for, and the playing of one drinking game with an officer of the crew. For more information about British Sea Power, please visit our Forums. If you enjoyed crewing with us, why not enhance the experience by purchasing a copy of the very fine CD 'The Decline of British Sea Power' by our namesakes, and listening to it while we puzzle. History of British Sea Power The idea for the crew germinated in a pub in London, while a group of young pirates discussed how the drinking puzzle wasn't given enough respect in the game. Based on the dual ideals of drinking and fun, then, British Sea Power was born. The name was inspired by the very excellent band of the same name - it just seemed like a good name at the time. Even now, it still seems like a good name. The core of the original Azure membership were a group who knew each other from a telnet bulletin board. Many of this group, however, did not make the transition to the Midnight Ocean, owing to a mixture of restricted finances, short attention spans, and liver damage. Crystalclaws and Jyn (formerly Jynantonyk on Azure) are the only founding members still active. Oneiropoios was BSP's first "proper" recruit, though, and is still with the crew and drinking strong. Once on Midnight, and in the flag Looterati, the crew membership evolved, with new members from around the world. British Sea Power is a friendly and fun group that is as likely to adopt experienced officer-level recruits as new players. They're basically nice guys. The pub remains at the core of the crew's spiritual identity, and the crew owns the inn The Lord Nelson Arm on Jorvik. This crew is proud of its achievements in events, too. BSP enjoy participating and running events, both on the forums and in-game. Oneiropoios and Crystalclaws were part of the Briterati team that won the first OCL drinking league (along with Shuranthae and Solanna). British Sea Power won the flag event LeJerque's Piratical Literary Puzzles, and won a parrot (Curação) in the oceanwide LeJerque's Piratical Literary Puzzles II. Hansel won an orange monkey called Julius in Midnight's first familiar drinking tournament, thereby winning his Officer rank. Rubyspoon won a green octopus (Cthlulu) in the Slice of Pirate Life art contest, and Crystalclaws won a grey monkey called Scribble in the Write an Oceanmaster contest. External Links British Sea Power, the band Category:Azure Ocean crews